


Good will

by SrokaZlodziejka



Series: Across time and space [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrokaZlodziejka/pseuds/SrokaZlodziejka
Summary: Additional material for 'cyclical'  where Nightmare King Grimm is a mortal bug circus troupe leader and the Pale King pays him a visit. . Porn, this is porn. Be warned. There be porn over yonder.
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Series: Across time and space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804657
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Good will

A/N- this is like there 3-5 meting so its early in the relationships time line. 

Nightmare made his way towards his privet tent , reedy to for once just fall to bed. Today's preference was satisfying but taxing as tightrope stunts tend to be. Scratch that, a batch was in order first , a nice warm soak in a temperature that would scold other bugs shells and peal flesh away. A Pleasant shiver went up his spine, at the tough of that heat . It was almost erotic.  
Practically at the threshold of his tent he tore off his cape and threw it on to a near bay stack of pillows. A bit of wind ghosted over his naked body, and he absolutely loved the contrast of a cool, breeze licking up his back like a devoted and eager lover. Yes this would be a nice relaxing night , maybe hed even take out some of his privet 'toys' and play a bit in the tub. His long red tongue licked round his teeth, he hiss, one hand already down his torso rubbing at the plates that hid his entrance. Being a hermaphroditic species has its fun sides. Shame the Pale king didn't know how to use his attributes, he hufes offended at the mere memory of the last few night. Two of them sheering a gift of the same type, a grand opportunistically wasted. HE relay needs to forget that.  
Yes a relaxing evening after a loooong show.  
‘You seam eager tonight’ That soft melodic voice. It made him jump in a most undignified way, as he wiped a round to lambaste the intruder that dared to enter his quarters whit out an invitation. He stooped and groaned internally. Before him on satin pillows, sat the king of Hollownest.  
Bloody perfect.  
Draped in his white heavy robe that acted as his armor and a deflective shield protecting him, from any form of passion or attachment towards tows he proclaimed under neath him. Closed off like a tomb. And equally as lively for that mater. One of the worst lovers Nightmare had a 'pleasure' to entertain on his own time.  
Shame, he seamed to haw much potential when they first fought.  
‘I don't remember us hawing an appointment today’ Nightmare huffed placing a hand on his hip, standing defiantly naked before a god, fearing nothing, and ashamed for nothing . He refused to bow down. Maybe it was his imagination but the Pale one suppressed a shiver, as he was talked back to. Fagging irritation he shot back.  
‘ You same to haw an abundance of time and energy on your hands, and so do i’ The king allowed his ayes to roam over his form.  
Grimm sighed. Normally this would be flattening, but relay He should haw known the nobles of this land would be clingy. Most nobles are. It was time to rip the bandied off . If need be the whole circus cud pack up at night and be gone by morning. Do this one didn't same to be the type, to send an army to intimidate carnival folk after being rejected.  
Then again he already proved him wrong once.  
‘I do believe I haw the right to spend time in pleasant company even if its only my toys, and my cunt’  
The king flinched at the crude language, but his ayes seem to widen and face redden a bit . So that was it ey ? So repressed by his sterile environment he got off on south simple things. Nightmare relay didn't haw time for this, there was a batch waiting in the opposite alcove just needing to be heat up, and that takes time.  
‘Am I not better than a toy?’  
‘Frankly? No, your not. A toy can make me cum’ Nightmare bristled defiantly, standing tall, and this time there was only silence and disbelief to answer him. Did he cross a line ?  
‘I… did I not satisfy you ?’  
Poor things disbelief and hurt were so obvious he almost felt bad. A porcelain god flicked off his pedestal, fragile pride smashed to dust.  
The red bug burst out laughing.  
‘Whit your poor skills? Hardly. I was hoping you fuck whit the same vigor you fight. But in bed you go from a dance to a bull headed knight that only knows how to swing his sword up and down. Lack of knowledge can be forgiven, but not a lack of good will’ Whit that said, the trope master ostensibly walked towards a drawer at the end of his bed right below the kings feet, to fling it open. He retrieved a long sharp sex toy, molded in to a perfect needle, made off some pearly white material, weary decorative, covered in small bumps shaped like roses and lines of beads. The pale one ayes its size and swallowed as Nightmare brings the toy to his lips and warped his red tongue a round it for a few seconds, in a sensual display ended whit a playful nip at the tip.  
The poor Wyrm clutched at his robe like it was his last line of defense, but you cud see it in his ayes he was starting to feel restricted by it. Yet still had no hart to leave his precious comfort zone.  
‘I relay do hate that robe of yours’ Night addressed it whit a theatrical sigh. Pointing the phallus at the kings general direction like it was the most normal thing ever ‘Its part of that disappointment, you will never truly please any lover if you insist on always being closed off like this.’ He spoke his mind, whit out malice. it was more of an indifference tethering on pity. A life spent in fear of being alive seamed..cruel not just sad. ‘ Any blade, no mater the length, nor size can be master whit a bit of good will, and an openness to learn. If you don't intend to show either, I implore you don't waste my time. ‘  
Whit that he turned his back away from the pale king ,and went to a separate chamber, swaying his hips as he walked, knowing that dark royal ayes never left him even for a moment. Let him haw his last loo. He thinks. Know my mercy and burn in your regrets little king. 

Whit a snap of his fingers, candles sprung to life a round the room, and a steady flame began to blaze under neath an ornate metal tube. Some call it a magic, but Night calls it a blessing, to not haw to light every mode making candlestick. Humming a soft song he assembled a plate of oils, soap and lube for himself. He was just a bout to get in when he herd a rustling of a curtain behind him. Whit an annoyed role of his ayes Nightmare turned a round to dismiss the king yet again, out right whit out using to many words. Only to stop for the second time this night dead in his tracks  
. There before him. He stood. Small, frail, illuminated by his own inner light. Disrobed and naked , head directed downwards , hands crossed over his chest like he was cold. Delicate wings shimmering behind him like a cape made out of water vapor and light.  
Something in Nightmares hart softens at this display of good will and the near virgin discomfort of being un hidden by layers of ceremonial robes. Slowly he walked towards him, and cooped the shorter bugs face in his hands. Just to forced tows black orbs to look in to his scarlet ayes.  
‘Why are you doing this?’ He asked softly whit a voice that made a shiver run thru that white form.  
He cud not in send away a creature that was suffering but eager to be free. For in this regard they were kin. The pale one needed to just find it in him to say he wants his help and Night would gladly mentor them how to burn. Just show that dam bit of humility and good will Wyrm.  
‘I want to learn, did you not require this of me? 'Good will' you called it?’ So small yest soo defiant even when so far out of there comfort zone. Maybe there was hope for this one. He would accept this plea.  
Nightmare chuckled darkly.  
‘Indeed I did..com on then..let me teach you ‘ He let go and extends a hand as if he was inviting the pale one to dance. Hesitantly the king placed his palm in the grimmkins dark grasp, and gasped out loud when he was puled forward and in to the air . Night spun him a round until he was good and dizzy before depositing the royal in the warming water.  
Wyrm nearly immediately curled up a bit but relaxed equally as fast when he felt his partner get in behind him. Water splashed and slashed around them and ultimately barrels over the edges .  
‘This is so small..we cud go to a soul spring’  
‘Nonsense , its part of the experience..just go whit it. ‘ The troupe leader fixed the delicate wings so they wouldn't be in the way  
then pureed some exotic oil on his hand , Wyrm jumps under his hands as the red bug starts rubbing his arms, fingers slowely sliding up and down his neck and back. His tense like a string, but the mere 'accidental' cares of the wings base makes him sing.  
Slowly but surely the pale one relaxes in to his touche , shivering and scuttling closer . Once his to close for Night to play whit his back he simply moves his hands to play in front . the white body rests against his, as black fingers dip lower , just between his ivory tights. When they graze the outside of the kings untouched cunt the Wyrm gasps.  
‘Not there..Not there’ He pleaded in a whisper. Night shushes him.  
‘Don't worry I wont penetrate it whit out your permission I'm just looking for something.’  
‘What cud you possibly oohhhh..’ The kings words fall flat as black fingernails seize his clit, he relay cant help but squeeze his pale legs tighter. Part of him wants to close off from the world, rune ,escape. But a different part moves his body, whit trembling hands he reaches over his head to pull that demonic smiling mouth on to his.  
They kiss like its a fight for the last bit of oxygen in the world. tongues intertwined, breathe coming out in gasps. It feels absolutely filthy and completely undignified. But it makes them both hot.  
The kings cock extends while Night abuses his entrance whit his fingers not even once dipping in, just targeting the nerve spots at the surface level. That part of his godly anatomy was never quite so move d as it is now. It twitched and gasped like it wanted tows slender digits in , that and much more. And the feeling of hawing his cock rubed at the same time was mind numbing.  
‘N..night...night! ‘  
‘That's it..get use to saying my name...’  
‘Night!’ Wyrm jells out in a strain voice , before he knows whats going on his pushed forward, arms braced on the side of the tube. His vulnerable, and in a very precarious poison. The water makes the realign slippery, one wrong move will send him tumbling in to the fire below the tub. It wont kill by no means but it will hurt, and so it activates a natural survival instinct.  
‘What are you doing?!’ He braced his legs to try and stand and that's when they were seized in a deathly bruising grip of dark hands and something slippery pressed against his entrance. Whit every lap of that demonic tongue the kings hands shake a bit more, and it was that much harder to prop himself up. A fever took hold of his lower parts ,a heat that had nothing to do whit the boiling water round them.  
Wyrms mind hazed and he registered feeling an familiar ye new pressure down below.  
‘Pleas stop, stop..i don't want to...ammm..mm..’ His pleading was drowned out whit two hands moving to rub his erect cock . At this point the pale hands give completely out, and all he cud do is rest his head on top of them.  
There was no energy left over to plead anymore. Not when soothe wonderful abuse was delivered on every tender part of his anatomy.  
Pressure builds just behind his pulsing entrance. He can no longer contain it ,and whit one last prolonged moan the pale one exploded right in to his lovers face.  
To say it took Nightmare by surprise was an understatement the royal Wyrm squirted like a bitch in heat sprain a fragrant juicy concoction in a continues stream as he rode out a duel orgasm for nearly half a minute maybe more. Shaking and spasming , giving his lover a temporary fright.  
Did he over do it? No, he will be fine, his a god.  
Whit a soft warm chuckle Nightmare allowed his lovers nearly boneless body to drop back in to the water, and his arms. He felt his whole inner tights twitching and pulsating long past when the rest of the body stooped,and even then it took a bit longer for the god of Hollownest to find his sweet voice . The monarchs ayes were blown wide doted whit stars seeing heavens know what as he lays there slumped against him.  
‘I am so sorry..that was...undignified’ The pale one whispers embarrassed once his brain reset. Face flushed whit anew type of redness.  
‘Indeed, but that is what passion is. ‘ Night smiled licking that long swan neck . ‘A passionate , brutal dance that leaves botch sides spent and satisfied .’  
‘But I didn't satisfy you.’ He answers looking a bit shyly in to the troupe leaders ayes. Oh he remembers how cute. It might be a good thing then that his cock was pressed firmly between them. Burning hot red and hard like pale ore.  
‘You still can..raise your hips a bit more and bend over’  
‘..Like..like this?’ The wyrm seamed determine to press on whit the lesson do his body was still tender. He positions himself in a way were his hips were firmly against Nights swollen cook. In fact said cook was right under neath his cunt, sliding between the entrances folds .  
‘Perfectly...no move your hips to create friction.’  
‘Like..like you do whit hands?’ He asks beginning to slowly move. The water splashes and moves whit him . The pale Wyrm is so concentrated on this, like its one of his precious invention.  
Biting down a moan when the cock is rubbing his vaginal lips he feels irrationally frustrated its not in him, do this was his choice. Stubbornly he says nothing and suffers by , just focuses on the feeling of a renewed building pressure in his lover regions. Seemingly grater and hotter than before.  
He gripes the tube whit south force he leaves dents on the sides, yet still his hips keep on moving and speeding up.  
‘Weary good, your doing wonderfully...ahh..’ Nightmare moans are like music to him. They give him that thrill of doing something right, of discovering how to be better at something. Seceding. Finally he fells like his doing something right in tows long months. So he pushes there hips closer and goes faster.  
The wyrms crave praise and worship, but only deserved. And nothing quite fuels a fire like that than a lovers eager sounds.  
It might be the impending orgasm, the hot steamy water that steals his breath or the heat a round them, but the world Is suddenly swimming.  
Its just him, that hard thing in between his legs and the mounting pressure in him. His reedy to explode just a little bit longer and this pressure will rip his insides apart . At some point Nights voice fades away and there is just this feeling something in him is braking, he savored every minute as of falling apart. Nerves scolded at the ends, wings extending violently,mind consumed by an explosion of white . He barely registers somebody warping there hands a round him seconds before . Spasms wrack his body, stronger than the first time, so profound they would brake the limbs of lesser creatures . Like his suddenly stricken whit a stroke, he recalls the world tipping over as the bathtub dose whit them. Somebody holds him safe and warm, protected . 

Next thing he knows he wakes up tender , cold and confused in the Nightmare bugs bed whit his wrist bound by a red bandage. Above him there is a red flame that seams to be seeping from his very hart surrounded by dream sigils . And his lover that not so long a go showed him this incredible thing is currently devouring it. Flames illuminating his form like he is a god of fire and brimstone . As the stream ends there left both staring at one another in surprise.


End file.
